1) Field of the Invention
The invention herein relates to a sand cloth packaging structure for vacuum-type rotary sanders, specifically a packaging structure that contains the specialized sand cloth utilized by vacuum-type rotary sanders.
2) Description of the Prior Art
The specialized sand cloth utilized on conventional vacuum-type rotary sanders, as indicated in FIG. 1, are attached to the fastening fabric 2 covering the entire surface of a circular head 1, with the congruous disk-shaped specialized sand cloth 3 being self-attached by a fastening fabric 4 covering the entirety of its back surface, such that when the specialized sand cloth 3 is replaced, the force is applied to pull and thereby separate the fastening fabric 2 from the fastening fabric 4, which is followed by the attachment of a new sheet of specialized sand cloth 3. Since clouds of fine particulate matter are produced during rotary sanding operation and the vacuum-type rotary sander is equipped with a built-in fans to induce collective suction through a number of passages 1A along the surface of the circular head 1, the said specialized sand cloth 3 is designed with a number of aligned vacuum holes 3A that allows the voluminous particulate matter to be collected inside the rotary sander through the vacuum holes 3A and the passages 1A of the circular head 1. However, as is well-known, vacuum-type rotary sander utilization requires the frequent replacement of the sand cloth. For example, metal vehicle panel or wood finishing involves the utilization of coarse, medium, or fine grades of sanding abrasion, with the operators often encountering the problem that the PU plastic or foam packaging of different brand sand cloths in the past lacked a means of product package identification and storage such that sheets of sand cloth were often scattered about in an unmanageable state after the packages were opened, further adding to the disordered array of tools at the work site, such that quickly finding the appropriate grade of sand cloth by the operators was even more difficult. Furthermore, after the appropriate sheet of specialized sand cloth 3 was found, the vacuum holes 3A in the surface of the specialized sand cloth 3 had to be rapidly but manually aligned correctly with each passage 1A of the circular head 1 in the tense setting of the work site, which was extremely difficult to accomplish because the fastening fabric 2 readily attached firmly to the fastening fabric 4 upon contact such that the fastening fabric 4 covering the rear of the entire disk-shaped surface of the specialized sand cloth 3 became attached to the fastening fabric 2 of the circular head 1 before each vacuum hole 3A was properly aligned with the passages 1A of the circular head 1. As a result, an arduous separation and reattachment operation had to be repeated several times, resulting in a considerable expenditure of labor and extreme working inconveniences. If the vacuum holes 3A and the passages 1A were not correctly aligned because of the degree of difficulty involved, dense clouds of particulate matter would permeate the air (vacuuming was precluded due to the blockage of the induction holes and passages) or more seriously, the working surfaces would be damaged or excessively abraded because the sand cloth 3 was not installed in perfect alignment with center of rotation and, furthermore, the said specialized sand cloth 3 would deteriorate into a worn condition faster.
In view of the said situation, the inventor of the invention herein based on many years of experience in the manufacturing and marketing of products in the same category, conducted extensive research and testing which culminated in the practical invention herein.